Nimomerkun Ripretraeb
Basic Information: Pronunciation: ??? Common Name: Sujis Raptor Conservation Status: ??? '' ''Date of Discovery: ''9/5/2016 ''Gender: ''Asymptotic ''Temperament: ''Predator ''Diet: ''Carnivore ''Weight: ''89.7 kg (197.8 lb.) ''Height: ''1.8 m (5.9 ft..) ''Description: It walks on four legs and it has really long limbs and front paws with bright yellow and red underside with a spiked shell and a "T-Rex" head, an oddly large skull for its size. It has six feathers or spikes on the tip of its tail. They have a shell that appears to be armored plating, with short spikes sticking out of it. They are unusually bright colors because of the grasses they hunt in. The tops are yellow leading down to a red roots and base. This helps them blend in with their surroundings. Behavior: They are the most aggressive creature yet discovered. Even the young can do a large amount of damage. This creature is best to be viewed at a safe distance. They are very solitary, and only come together to breed, for a territory dispute, or when food is scarce. Fights can be very bloody, and often lead to death. Despite being the only being on Sesylai that is completely carnivorous, their inability to form meaningful bonds with partners and teammates aggressive attitude towards one another, slow breeding process, and the teamwork of the other species, makes this apex predator, extremely hard to come across. The only time they will cooperate is when under extreme conditions, however these meetings are not strongly formed teams, but weakly constructed alliances that are prone to betrayals and can be fought against by the naturally formed teams of galaxy gazers, Vixulus and other weaker species. Reproduction: One of the two parents raise a single baby alone in the rugged wilderness of [[Sesylai Attvaa|'Sesylai Attvaa']]. During the first few months, the main parent will leave the baby in a cave, until it is strong enough to leave the den. Once big enough,the baby is brought different hunting spots, and then left alone while the parent hunts. The baby is not defenseless. They can do a lot of damage to anything seen as a threat. However, if need be, the baby will give out a distress call which will bring the parent back to help. When it enter adolescence, the guardian begins to come back to feed it less and less frequently, giving the baby more and more time to explore and practice hunting. After a while, the parent never comes back, and abandons the young to fend for itself. Being of asymptotic gender, no member of the species, is required to be present for sexual activity as the baby is fertilized by the father after the egg is laid by the monster. Due to this, the Sujis Raptor is not limited by the presence of their species in regards to finding the best genes and thus is almost impossible to kill via lack of reproduction. Ecology: Where in the food pyramid? It is an apex predator. It is a heterotroph, and cannot make its own food. Diet: '' This creature usually hunts anything smaller than itself and curious travelers. However, when food is scarce, loosely banded groups will form, and not even adult [[Deambospor Buject|'''Deambospor Buject]] are safe from their aggression. '''''Predators: Being an apex predator, it has no natural predators as an adult. Young are vulnerable to packs of [[Vixulus Ferralyc|'Vixulus Ferralyc']] and its subspecies. Geks and humans will hunt adults, since they are so aggressive and some will hunt them for sport and their shells, believed to have medical powers when ground up. History and Mythology: Episodes: This creature is seen in the following episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOcKJCQZm_U&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1&index=17 Ep 17] Category:Fauna Category:Sesylai Attvaa